fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Leagueheim
Leageheim is a Known World, and the main planet of the Merchant League. Technology One of the most disctinctive features of Leagueheim is the technology level, being the heir of the Second Republic remnants. Tech trades are the main economic forces of Leagueheim. Most of the major guilds trade in tech: being scavenging ancient tech, repairing or replacing it, or handling the most iconic tech (starships). History Pre-Dark Ages name: Liberty Spies and Revolutionaries (ISBN 1-888906-29-4), page 62 The De Vatha family (owner of Apollo Industries) fled Byzantium Secundus to Liberty in 4015 with the jump gate coordinates for the Second Republic and the technological method of creating jump keys M.S.T.R. (Mobile Strategic and Tactical Resources) fled to Leagueheim during the Divestiture in 4352 to help out the nascent guild structure. Legions of the Empire (ISBN 1-888906-16-2), p. 43 No other planet in the Empire can claim to have as many technological wonders as Leagueheim. No other planet can claim to have politics as vicious as Leagueheim, either. With several hundred guilds represented on the planet, anything can - and does - happen. Here anything that can make someone a firebird is legal and already being done. Still, discretion is the key word here. No one wants the Inquisition ruining the fun. Once the hub of free market ideals and democracy, Leagueheim has changed significantly over the centuries. Every guild in existance has a headquarters here, many are only here and nowhere else. There are many "Pollution Zones" that dot the world - sites of abandoned factories that are too polluted to be habitable. Kesparate is the only city and it sprawls to cover the entire land mass of the planet. The world suffers from severe global warming due to excessive pollution. Solar System Leagueheim is a vast system, having several planets, asteroids and a space station. Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Midget 0.53 AU Small, grey, marble world; little mineral wealth; thin atmosphere; solar collectors have been abandoned as they are too costly to operate Leagueheim 1.34 AU Racer (moon) Primary base of manufacture for merchant ships and jumpkey production; jointly owned by the Charioteers and Scravers Lensman (satellite) Manufactured jointly by Charioteers and Engineers; a giant solar lens; target of many sabotage attempts Darkside 5.56 AU Not discovered until after several centuries of exploration of the solar system Supremus Space Station (space station) Gasbag II 21.12 AU Man-made gas giant; created during the Second Republic from extruded gas of the planet Gasbag Gasbag 25.12 AU Highly noxious atmosphere that was greatly thinned by the creation of Gasbag II; moons were extensively mined; over 200 moons identified The nuggets (moon) The remains of moons that were mined to the point that their masses were substantially reduced and could no longer be considered proper moons Varsity Asteroid Belt 46.346 AU Immensely mineral wealth; constantly mined; Prospectors Guild created to exploit this belt Ghost 52.11 AU Black, cracked surface that prevents most light from being reflected; Chemical residue in atmosphere absorbs light; Nearly invisible; Being studied by Engineers for cloaking materials Niven 59.15 AU Fueling station and waypoint; When its orbit takes it away from the jumpgate, it serves as a base for illegal activities, including a black market for weapons Jumpgate 62.45 AU Locations Kesparate This city is so huge and sprawling that it covers the entire planet's surface. Some 15% of the city's space, however, has had to be abandoned due to the toxic pollution from factories. Some spots of nature survive as parks and preserves for the wealthy. Academy Interatta The Academy is the most prestigeous Educational Institution in the Known Worlds. It serves the guild by ensuring a wealth of knowledge is at their disposal. Library of Horace Main library of the Academy Interatta. ---- for more on Leagueheim References Category:League Worlds Category:Worlds